Brotherly Love
by VongolaDecima027
Summary: This is my first fic ever, and it's AU! So, I hope I started this off right. Anyway, our little Tuna fish figured out that he is attracted to his older brother, Giotto. How will he deal with his feelings? The rating will be T at first but then will slide over to M.
1. It's not normal

**Disclamier: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing some of the characters for my own fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 1| It's not normal**

* * *

It's not normal.

This isn't right.

I shouldn't feel this way.

He is my brother.

Ever since I turned 14, I've been looking at Giotto-nii differently. He's only four years older than me. The first time I looked at him, like _that_, it was on his 18th birthday.

We were swimming in our pool in the backyard. I watched him climb up the steps to get out of the water. When his body emerged from the water, I saw he had become muscular. Then I watched as the tiny droplets of water ran down his tanned, well-toned chest. He slicked his golden hair back, running his hands through it to brush away from his face. I saw his hair had gotten longer, but still managed to maintain its gravity-rebelling style, that I copied. Then I glanced up meeting his sky blue eyes.

I instantly felt embarrassed. He just kept looking at me then he laughed, "What? Are you staring at me, Tsuna-chi?" His grin widened.

"Umm…I-I was j-just…" I stuttered, feeling even more embarrassed when he used his private nickname for me. I took a few seconds to think. "Y-You look nice. I m-mean, y-you've got muscles." I felt like face-palming myself. Could I be any more dame?

"Uhh…thanks," he said awkwardly. "I started taking a training class with Reborn and G. I guess working my ass off finally paid off." He ended with his signature hearty laugh.

I decided to change the subject. I got out of the pool then shook the water from my hair. "We should probably go hit the showers. It's already nine, and I reek of chlorine." I was now standing in front of him.

"Nah. You smell wonderful." We both laughed then he playfully punched my arm. This was how I lived my life. With my older brother, laughing and smiling with him. I didn't want any of this to change... We walked toward the house and all I could do was watch him walk ahead of me. My heart was racing as I stared at his muscular back. I took a few seconds to watch him glide across the lawn then I followed.

Once we were inside, we said goodnight to our mom and headed upstairs.

He looked at me and smiled. We said goodnight simultaneously, and that made me blush like crazy. I watched him go to his room, which was across the hall from mine and when he shut his door, I went in my room and closed my door.

That was the first time I ever looked at him like that. I figured out that I loved him more than a brotherly way. With each passing week, it began to get harder and harder to hide my feelings.

I knew it was wrong, and I was ashamed of my feelings and desires. I couldn't stop the way I was feeling. If I kept going on like this, he would soon find out.

I went from just thinking about him, to watching him, to wanting him. But I am sure if I told him my feelings, he would be disgusted with me. I mean, I was Dame-Tsuna, and nobody wanted to be involved with me. I don't think I could stand to not have him around. I would miss his smile, his laugh, and him talking to me.

I care too much, and loved him too much, to ever destroy want what we have. Therefore, I will never tell him. Even though I promised myself this, I knew I would eventually cave in.


	2. The Night Before

**A/N: OMGoodness, what an interesting development. Heh, well thank you to those who followed and faved this story even though it's my very first fanfic...ever. I was so touched that I decided to finish up chapter 2 earlier than I planned to. **

* * *

**Disclaimer****: Once again, I don't own anything. If I did then KHR would've been a yaoi. **

* * *

**Chapter 2| The Night Before**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Giotto-nii's 18th birthday. Ever since I figured out my feelings, it was kinda hard looking at him. I felt ashamed, and highly embarrassed , because I had been…..touching myself while I was thinking about him. I thought about him when I was in class, in gym, walking home with him, washing the dishes! I thought about him all day! I hated myself for it, but I couldn't help it.

It was Friday night, one night before Giotto was planning to leave for three whole weeks. He was going with his friends, G and Reborn, to Italy. It was going to be the longest three weeks of my life. I sighed heavily, put my manga away then got ready for bed, since it was almost 11 p.m. I was kinda excited that I was sleeping in one of Giotto-nii's old school shirts-that was somewhat baggy on me- and some loose white boxers with little tuna fish on them. Just when I was about to turn the lights off, someone knocked on my door, causing me to jump in surprise. I thought everyone would've been asleep by now.

"Y-yes?" I watched the door open and light flooded into my room. Then I saw my godly handsome brother standing in my doorway.

"Is it safe?" He joked as he took a step forward. "Oh, you were going to bed? I'll go then."

"No, w-wait." He turned and looked at me, "I w-was just going t-to lie down. Y-You can come in, Giotto-nii." _'Why the hell am I stuttering?!'_

"Alright, I was just wondering if we could talk," he informed as he came in and shut the door behind him. I left the lamp on and we both sat on my bed, me in the middle with my knees bugged to my chest and Giotto-nii sitting near the edge. "You know I'm going away for a few weeks, and I feel like we haven't really talked in awhile. I also get the feeling you were avoiding me."

I froze but I don't think my facial expression changed that much. _'Did he know? Oh please, don't tell me Giotto-nii knows that I jerk off to mental images of him!'_

"Did I do anything to upset you or piss you off, Tsuna-chi?" He looked at me for a long time with a hurtful expression on his handsome face, his sky blue eyes holding so much love and concern. What was I supposed to say?

"No, you didn't do anything, Giotto-nii."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie, I know you very well, and I can tell when something is bothering you."

I looked away. What am I to say?_ 'Oh it's nothing, Giotto-nii! I'm just insanely in love with you.'_ What would he say if his little brother was in love with him? I bit my lip then laid my forehead against my knees.

"Are you having problems with your love life, Tsuna-chi?" My eyes went wide and my head snapped in his direction, a dark blush covering my cheeks. "Oh, so you _are_ having love problems." He laughed, running a hand through his spiked hair in some kind of relief.

I smiled shyly and asked, "Got any advice?" I lightly laughed, inwardly hoping for a sign of...well, damn near anything.

"Well, I've never actually been in love, y'know? By the way, have you told them how you feel?" He asked.

"No." '_Was he just messing with me?'_

"Do you ever plan on telling them?"

"Hell no."

"Heh, well why not?" he questioned.

"They'll hate me. Most likely be disgusted with me." I said sadly, knowing that it was probably the truth.

"Oh. Why do you think that?" he asked curiously.

A minute went by and I still didn't answer. Giotto-nii cleared his throat and started, "Why would she-"

I cut him off with a simple, "Not a she."

He was silent for a few seconds and just blinked at me. "So, it's a guy?"

"It's totally wrong and disgusting, I know." I looked away, not wanting to see the look on my brother's face. This is it. He was going to tell me that being with a guy would be stupid and disgusting.

"No." I looked up to see that his usual relaxed, playful face was now extra serious; something he picked up from G, I'm guessing. "If you love someone, it doesn't matter if they're a guy or a girl. You shouldn't let it stop you, Tsuna-chi. If you don't tell him, you will always wonder 'what if'."

"Yeah, b-but what if, " I paused, angry at myself for stuttering over my words. "What i-if he doesn't like m-me back? I d-don't want to lose h-him completely." I felt my eyes burn as tears threatened to fall.

"Just do what you think is best. I still think you should tell him."

"Maybe in time, but I'm not sure, Giotto-nii," I said with a sigh.

"Take time to think it over." He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, rubbing it as he smiled at me. I felt my face get hotter. "I'm glad you told me, Tsuna-chi. I'm always here for you."

"I know." With that, he pulled me in for a warm, tight hug. I sighed contently, loving the feeling of being close with his protective arms around me.

He held me for a minute then finally spoke. "I'll call you when I get to Italy. But if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me. Y'dig?"

I giggled happily at his playful slang then nodded. "Of course, Giotto-nii." I said and he pulled away.

"I'll call you tomorrow then. Get some sleep and don't worry so much." He smiled warmly at me and I felt my heart melt. I wanted him to always smile at me like that. I always wanted Giotto-nii to smile period.

I smiled back and climbed under the covers. "Hai. Goodnight, Giotto-nii."

"Night, Tsuna-chi." He winked at me before he left and I lay down and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep with dreams about my extremely handsome older brother.


	3. Tsuna's Alone Time

**A/N: I feel so loved! I woke up, checked my email and found out that so many people have faved and subscribed to this story. I had to rush and finish this because my family is celebrating...something, and I have to do all the work. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is beyond terrible. I'll come back and change it if I need to. I'm gonna try my best to update as soon as I can, but until then enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *checks bank account* Nope, still don't own KHR, DRRR! or anything else I used in this chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 3| Tsuna's Alone Time**

* * *

I woke up when I heard Giotto-nii's door being shut. I quickly sat up, fell out of bed then scrambled up to get to the door. I opened it and saw my brother standing in front of me. He blinked a few time then gave me the once over before chuckling softly.

"Heh, you look lovely, Tsuna-chi," he joked, and I could tell he was getting ready to leave. I was still half asleep, but that didn't stop my eyes from drinking in his amazing appearance. Giotto-nii was fully dressed in a nice bluish-grey button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black tie that was tied somewhat loosely around the collar and some black jeans that covered the tops of his blue and black sneakers. His left hand was holding his black jacket over his shoulder. It was a simple outfit, but my Giotto-nii pulled it off perfectly. His golden hair, combed into it's usual gravity-defying style, only completed the look. I felt my face heat up a bit because I was just standing there in his old shirt and my blue, tuna fish themed boxers. I snapped back into reality when I was suddenly pulled into a strong chest. Giotto-nii squeezed me really tight and said, "I'll call you when we land in Italy, y'dig?"

"Hai. Don't forget," I laughed, wrapping my arms around him so I could return the hug. The little Tsuna inside my head was jumping for joy at the moment. I was so close to Giotto-nii, and I swear I could stay like this and breathe in his intoxicating scent of mandarin oranges. I knew it wasn't any type of cologne; it was his natural scent. Kinda funny once you thought about it.

"Never." He pulled away, still smiling at me. He reached up to ruffle my already wild hair with his free hand before kissing my forehead gently. "I'll miss you, Tsuna-chi. Gonna be a rough three week without you."

It felt like my heart dropped to my stomach, my face felt hotter than normal and my knees felt extremely weak. '_This is why I loved him...He's amazing~'_ Instead of squealing like I wanted to, I just smiled back with a small blush. "I'll m-miss you t-too, Giotto-nii."

He stood there for a few seconds just looking at me. Then he sighed and turned to go downstairs so he could leave. I wanted to run after him, hug him with all my strength and confess my feelings for him! However, I could never do that...

* * *

After I was sure Giotto-nii was gone, I decided to take a shower since it was early. As I was picking out something comfortable to wear, I started thinking. _'Why was he looking at me like that?'_ I left the clothes on my bed then headed to the bathroom before starting the shower. Once I stripped down, I stepped in then shuddered as the hot water warmed my skin. I leaned back against the shower wall with my eyes closed, letting my thoughts wander.

This was so messed up.

_'I can't just keep this to myself, I need to tell him...or at least tell someone else about it. Maybe Gokudera-kun, since he and Yamamoto have been dating for a while now.' _I paused and giggled at that thought. It was funny because those two, obviously, love each other, but a certain smoker always claims that, "We're just getting along with each 'cause Juudaime asked us to!" They seemed happy together, with Gokudera-kun's heated temper and Yamamoto's happy-go-lucky attitude.

Happiness...

I pushed myself off the wall and started to wash my unruly hair with my special shampoo; no one uses it and Giotto-nii says he liked the way it made my hair smell. _'How am I supposed to confess my feelings to my Giotto-nii? He could get any one he wanted, boy or girl. So, why, in the name of everything logical, would he want me, his younger, clumsier, dame brother?'_ I was afraid he would push me away. I was Dame-Tsuna, so who in their right mind wouldn't push me away? However, for some reason, I honestly believe Giotto-nii would listen to and understand my feelings. I just hoped he wouldn't hate me afterwards; him returning my feelings would be a huge bonus. I don't want to lose him as a brother, or a friend. I would love it if he liked me back, but I _highly_ doubted it. I couldn't get that lucky.

After I was done washing myself, my thoughts drifted towards my recent, sinful desires. I nearly tripped over my feet and slammed my head against the shower wall because I was thinking of my older _brother_ doing..._doing __things_ to me! My face felt like it would explode with heat and utter embarrassment as I felt my cock throb at the thought of Giotto-nii touching in any possible way. What the hell was wrong with me?! I gulped down the loud _'HIIIIE'_ that was about to be released, and my hands twitched as I contemplated the idea of...doing _that _while thinking about Giotto-nii. I shook my head then turned the water to cold before I started washing myself.

Dame-Tsuna, indeed.

* * *

After my embarrassing moment in the shower, I finally made it back to my room with most of my sanity. I changed into a light, orange wife beater, some khaki shorts that had the number 27 on the lower-right pocket, white socks and orange boxers under my shorts. I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad eating breakfast. Mom was the first to notice me and asked, "Morning Tsu-kun! Are you hungry?"

I smiled, sitting next across from my dad. That's right, this is normal. Nothing has changed. After, or whenever, I confessed my feelings to Giotto-nii, I hoped nothing would change between me and my parents. "Very." It was 7in the morning and they would be leaving around 8, so I decided to enjoy myself.

We ate breakfast together, my dad was telling lame jokes he heard at work, which made mom and I laugh because we knew it would make him feel good then they left to do whatever my parents did in their daily lives during the summer.

* * *

Around 12 o' clock, I was still home all by myself. I had some movies I could watch, and some I normally couldn't watch with my parents around; I'm 14 and my parents weren't home, so it couldn't hurt, right? I had some manga to read and food to eat, so I was all set...expect I was lonely. I had nobody to talk to while I waited for Giotto-nii to call. I went through my mental list of friends and made some options:

**Option 1**: I could call Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto. However, I don't wanna intrude on their alone time, cause that would be terribly rude. No telling what they were up to at this time of the day...

**Option 2**: I could ask Kyoko-chan to come over. The downfall with that was if she came then Onii-san, or rather Kyoko-chan's older brother, Ryohei, would come over as well. I honestly wasn't strong enough to handle too much of his EXTREME attitude right now...

**Option 3**: Invite Haru over. I paused and _really_ thought about that one. I decided I wasn't in the mood for Haru and her obsessive fawning over me.

**Option 4**:...Hibari-san was an absolutely bad idea. He would seriously bite me to death if I bothered him with my herbivorous problems.

**Option 5**: Maybe I could ask Chrome-chan to come over. I dropped that idea like a bad habit; if Chrome-chan came over then Mukuro would _surely_ come with her. I shuddered slightly as I thought about Mukuro's last "Glomp and Tease the Tuna fish" session and that creepy laugh of his.

**Option 6**: I could call Enma-kun. Oh wait, he's...somewhere doing...something important(?) with his older brother, Cozarto, today.

With a long sigh, I decided to catch up on a few episode of my favorite show, _Durarara!_. A few episodes turned into 5 then I ended up spending the whole day _DRRR!_. I was laying in front of the TV, nibbling on a stick of strawberry pocky; the 12 pack box was laying within hand reaching distance. I was finally on episode 22 when,

_"Nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru _  
_yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru _  
_saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute _  
_okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru"_

I nearly jumped out of skin because my cell phone was suddenly playing my favorite part of "In The Moonlight" by Kinya Kotani. I almost choked when I realized it was my Giotto-nii's ringtone! I calmed my heartbeat then answered really fast. "G-Giotto-nii?"

"Hey Tsuna-chi!" I heard his familiar voice and _almost_ giggled. Damn, I was acting like a school girl...

"Are you in Italy already?" I questioned. "Where exactly are you?"

"We're in Venice, and it is hot as hell!" I heard his gorgeous laugh. For some reason, it made me laugh. I always loved it when he laughed; it showed he was actually happy with his life.

He cleared his throat then asked, "So what'cha doin', Tsuna-chi?"

"Watching Durarara," I replied with a chuckle and a blush, but I was super glad Giotto-nii couldn't see it.

"Go figure, you're obsessed." He laughed then I heard him yell something to G, who then cursed loudly at my brother before he probably walked away.

"Nooo. It's just a good show, ne? Is something wrong with G?"

"Yeah, it's good. I just love giving you a hard time," he laughed again, and I swear I wanted to stay on the phone and talk to him all day. But sadly, "Well, I have to go. We're going out to eat. And G just lost a bet, so he'd upset 'cause he has to pay. I'll call you later when I get back to the hotel. Maybe you'll tell me who you're secretly in love with." I could hear Reborn in the background telling him to hurry hell up. Sounds legit.

"Don't get your hopes up." I laughed.

"You suck," he joked. "I'll talk to you later then, y'dig?"

"Mk."

"Bye, Tsuna-chi."

"Bye, Giotto-nii."

I heard his end of the call go silent then I spent at least 2 minutes listening to the dial tone before I hung up.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like finishing _Durarara!, _and I felt tired. I picked myself up, made my way up the stairs to my room then flopped down on my bed for a nap. I was just about to doze off when I thought about what happened in the shower earlier.

I gulped. _'Oh, shit...' _

Let the dreams begins.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too rushed, and I hope it made sense. *sweatdrop and nervous laugh* I wonder what our little tuna fish will dream about... I have a few ideas, but I wanna know what you all can come up with. So, press that lil blue button below and leave me a review. **


	4. Highly Enjoyable

**A/N: Well, well, well. I was able to get some time to myself, so I decided to buckle down and get this done. Kinda rushed it but, Um, I don't actually know if I did a good job on this. I mean, I write lemons all the time, (on fiction press . com. PM me for my username) but I think I could've done a better job with this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop, my flash drive and my imagination :)**

**Warning: Rated M for Tsuna's naughty dream and Giotto being for smexy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4| Highly Enjoyable**

* * *

_I stepped out of the shower with a loud sigh of relief then reached for my towel. I wrapped it loosely around my waist, not really caring since I was the only one in the house at the moment, while I headed back to my room. I left the main lights off then flipped a switch to turn on the lamps that were on either side of my bed. Being in the dark room made me feel kinda...uncomfortable?_

_"T-Too quiet. Maybe s-some music will calm m-me down." With that thought, I shuffled over to the MP3 speaker radio Giotto-nii bought me for my birthday, plugged in my small MP3 then flipped through the songs. That was taking too much trouble, so I just set it to shuffle then walked over to my clothes. I felt water drip from my unruly, chestnut colored hair and shuddered when I felt some drip down my back. I completely ignored the odd chill I felt in the air as I started dancing along to the instrumental to "Driver's High" by L'arc~en~Ciel. I don't care what anyone says, GTO was awesome. _

_I picked up the black pair of boxer-briefs I laid out earlier then I heard my door click shut. "HIIIIEE!" After jumping nearly 3 feet in the air, I clutched the boxers over my private area then spun around. My eyes widened when I saw Giotto-nii, my Giotto-nii, leaning back against my door in nothing but his silk, blue boxers, and that playful, knowing smirk on his lips. He looked me up and down, then met my eyes. "G-G-Giotto-nii, you c-came back sooner t-than I t-t-thought..." 'Get it together, Dame-Tsuna!'_

_"Lookin' good, Tsuna-chi," he chuckled. I felt frozen, I couldn't move a muscle while I watched him stare at me. He started walking towards me, and I felt like my throat was closed up and my heart was going to burst from my chest._

_"W-well, how w-was Italy, Giotto-nii?" I questioned, trying to pretend like I wasn't about to melt on the spot. When he got close to me, Giotto-nii reached up, with both hands caressing my cheeks, and pulled my face close to his. His warm breath smelled like raspberries and mint, and I thought he was just going to kiss my forehead like he always did before I went to sleep__. Although, I was secretly hoping he would do something else with those delicious looking lips of his..._

_Fortunately, or unfortunately(?), when his lips pressed against mine, I nearly fainted on the spot. 'W-Wh-Wha-?!'_

_His skilled tongue ran across the seal of my lips, and, with a gasp, I parted them. He used my surprise as an advantage, which was a typical move for Giotto-nii, and slid his tongue into my mouth, memorizing the inside of my mouth with his warm, sinful tongue. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue dancing with my own, seemingly beckoning it to join in on the fun. Before I could even get involved, Giotto-nii __pulled away, looking overly pleased with himself, then ripped my towel off. Ignoring my "Hey!" of protest, he pushed me down onto my bed. I felt a heavy blush flood over my face. I immediately closed my eyes in embarrassment, covered my bits and pieces with my hands then closing my legs for reassurance. However, none of that worked against my, obviously experienced, older brother. _

_"Don't try to hide yourself from me," he whispered against my ear. When did he get so close? I opened my eyes slightly, and saw that he was laying directly above me. His head was near my neck and I squirmed slightly when I felt something warm slide across my ear and neck. "I want to see all of you, Tsuna-chi..." I swear I could've died happily right then and there. This is what I wanted, this is what I dreamed about almost every night, and this is what my body was crying out for._

_I closed my eyes again and gasped when I felt smooth teeth bit into the skin of my neck, lips sucking harshly on that area. I shuddered when a tongue came out and licked the bite mark, almost like it was apologizing to the bruised skin. "G-Giotto-nii," I moaned, letting my desire take over._

_I was so glad our parents weren't home. _

_"Shh, let me take care of you," he hushed, while slowly flipping me over so that I was laying on my stomach with my ass in the air. The blush on my face grew two shades redder when I felt his toned chest touch my bare back. Giotto-nii nibbled on my ear then slowly ran his tongue down to my neck, and I shuddered again, leaning my head to the side to grant my brother better access to what he wanted. I felt his rough, yet careful, hands come around my front, sliding down until he found what he was looking for. I panicked._

_"W-Wait, Giotto-nii! Wh-Wha-?" My eyes snapped open then closed again as a shaky groaned escaped me when his right hand wrapped around my slightly throbbing member. I gasped as he started to rub me up and down, his thumb ghosting over the tip of my leaky cock. _

_His left hand slithered up and lightly rubbed my butt, teasing me, and positioned a finger at my hole. "Relax," he whispered, smirking as he pushed his finger in, and I let out a low groan. __Giotto-nii's lips tickled my ear again as he spoke, "I want you, Tsunayoshi..." He licked my ear then-_

* * *

_"nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
toki dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori to matteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru"_

My eyes snapped open as I felt out my bed, my head hitting the floor. "I-Itai..." I blinked back the sinful haze that covered my eyes while I tried to untangle myself from my deadly covers. My cell phone beeped twice, letting me know I had a new voice mail. Then I remembered what woke me up from my...highly enjoyable dream. With a blush, I looked inside my shorts and groaned when I saw that I had little problem. Highly enjoyable, indeed.

I sighed, letting my embarrassment wash over me as I picked up my phone. I flipped it open then dialed my number to check my voice mail. Turns out I had two; the first one was from Gokudera. He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the arcade on Monday with him and Yamamoto. I smiled as I heard him yelling at his baseball obsessed lover about something before he finished his message. "I'll have to call him back later." I waited for the next message to come up, and when it did, I nearly dropped my phone.

_"Hey, Tsuna! You're probably taking a nap right now, but I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm coming back earlier than I planned. Haha, Reborn and G got into a fight, and now they're both pissed off, so we'll be back probably by next Thursday or Friday. Isn't that great? Well, that was it. I can't wait to see you again, Tsuna-chi. Ciao."_

I snapped my phone closed after I replayed the message 5 times. He's...coming back early? Giotto-nii was coming back early...Bits and pieces of my dream came flooding back into my mind, and I let out a loud squeal while I ran around my room, tugging on my hair slightly. I fell down to my knees and panted softly with my eyes closed. The only things going through my mind at that moment were ways to act normal around Giotto-nii when he came back. I could do that; it wasn't that hard. Just smile and act like I usually do around him, right?

I whined and covered my face with my hands. "I'm so screwed..."

* * *

**A/N: I actually had fun writing this. Poor little Tsuna and his naughty dreams...Lol anyway, I really hope you all liked it. Still think it could be better, but I'll leave it up to you to decide****. That little blue button is there for a reason~**

**Next chapter should be up real soon.**


	5. Sibling Confession

**A/N: Lol OK, my original thought was to make Giotto's return into two parts, but I scraped that idea. Why? Because I thought it was too much. I was actually half way done with this by Thursday, but I got side tracked multiple times by my collection of various 1827 and 8018 doujins. I really tried to finish, but my mind was a total cesspool while I was writing this *wipes drool from my mouth*. Heh, this is what happens when you have the doujinshi hook-up. **

**On another note, I'm sure you know about the new story. *blushes lightly* Yeah, like I said before...I don't even know where that came from. I didn't really put much into it, so I know it was mostly crap.**

** So, anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Like I said, I was distracted and I kinda rushed it towards the end. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I used in the chapter. I wish I did own KHR. If I did then Tsuna and the plot would've been _very _different~. Plus, I would get rid of Haru...**

* * *

**Chapter 5| Sibling Confession**

* * *

After a whole hour of dealing with my panic attack, I was sitting on my bed, mentally debating if I should call Giotto-nii or not. However, when I heard my phone buzz on my night stand, I shrieked and fell off my bed. "Itai...why am I so accident prone?" I picked myself up then grabbed my phone before answering with a shaky voice. "H-hello?"

_"Whoa, you're actually awake. Are you okay? You sound worn-out. Is something wrong, Tsuna-chi?"_ He said with concern. I feel so loved.

"I was just...thinking, Giotto-nii," I said confused.

_"Ha, what the hell were you thinking,"_ He asked, laughing. _"Was it about your secret lover boy?"_

"N-NO!" He didn't how close to home he really was. _"I was just thinking about calling you back,"_ I half lied. I looked down and saw that I was still half hard from my dream. Even though Giotto-nii wasn't here, I felt embarrassed. I felt as if I was doing something wrong or bad. I couldn't help what I was dreaming.

_"Okay…..well, I was just checking on you. I'll let you go and talk to you later, okay?"_ He asked.

"Okay."

_"You gonna be okay, Tsuna-chi?"_ He asked concerned.

I perked up, trying to forget the dream and the problem it caused me. "Yep, I'll be fine."

_"Alright. Bug you later."_

"Okay," I said smiling, "later."

_"K. Bye."_

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut, sighing heavily. Good god, what a dream. "Okay, okay I'll just not think about it." I looked down seeing I was still hard. I could pretty much hear Reborn in my head saying, _"Yeah, good luck with that Dame-Tsuna." _Damn Sadist.

I sighed then laid back on my floor. Trying to relax and NOT think about my dream. '_God, I miss you, Giotto-nii. I hope this week go by fast. I-I wanna see you...'_

I finally crawled back up to my bed, smashed my head into the pillow then fell into a sleepless dream. Soon mom would be home then I could think of something other than my blonde, older brother.

* * *

Today was Thursday. Giotto was on an early plane heading back home, and I was so close to pulling my hair out at this point. I was home by myself, again. My parents went to a family party, while I decided to stay home and wait for Giotto-nii to come home. I felt excited that he was finally coming home, but I was also embarrassed as well.

Now that he's gonna be home, he's going to be teasing me about my "secret lover boy". My Giotto-nii may act a little slow sometimes, but I know once he sets his mind on something, he'll never let it go. Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada was a deadly package: Intelligent, illegally good looking and funny. I cursed softly to myself, sighed then lied my head down on the kitchen table. I was afraid that he'd figure out that I was in love him, and not some random guy at school. I was gonna to have to try my best to steer the conversation away from anything that involved me being in love with someone.

I waited in the kitchen, with my head still on the table, just watching the clock. The anxiety was killing me, and I was starting to get bored. So, I decided to be a rebel and go watch a movie, one of the ones I wasn't supposed to watch with my parents around. I ran upstairs to my, crawled under my bed and grabbed a brown paper bag. On my 14th birthday, Mukuro, being the pineapple-haired pervert that he is, gave me a small bag of hardcore, yaoi DVDs. I swore I would **never** watch any of these, but then again, I never planned on falling in love with my older brother either.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled. I closed my eyes then took two deep breathes. So, with my face three times redder than it should be, I picked up one of the DVDs Mukuro gave me then put it in my PS3. I read the title and blinked twice. What the hell was _Okane ga Nai_ and why did Mukuro give it to me? "Perverted Pineapple…" I shrugged and decided to watch it to pass the time.

I kinda regret my decision.

After a while, I started to get into it, even though it was extremely embarrassing. The main character, Somuku Kanou, was wicked scary, but he sort of reminded me of Reborn. That thought made me laugh, but my laughter died quickly when I started watching episode 3 and 4. I let out a loud _'HIIEE' _at the…excessively intimate scenes between Somuku-san and his…lover(?),Yukiya Ayase. I was even more embarrassed when I realized that I liked what I was watching; the twitching in my sweat pants was proof of that. I gulped as a thought crossed my mind, and the shade of red on my face went up two notches.

"W-Well, no one is h-home…a-and Giotto-nii w-won't be h-home till l-later," I encouraged myself while my right hand pulled down at the knot on my sweat pants. I bit my lip lightly as my fingers ran over my own length, and it felt too good. Letting my fingers wrap around my shaft, I started thinking about what Somuku-san was doing the Ayase. I blushed hard and started stroking myself slowly. My back arched as I thought about Giotto-nii. Now my hand was moving faster, pumping harder while I bit down on the end of my orange shirt to muffle any sounds that escaped my mouth. I finally let the dream I had a week ago replay itself in my mind.

_**"Don't try to hide yourself from me," he whispered against my ear. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw that he was lying directly above me. His head was near my neck and I squirmed slightly when I felt something warm slide across my ear and neck.**_

_**"Shh, let me take care of you," he hushed, while slowly flipping me over so that I was laying on my stomach with my ass in the air. The blush on my face grew two shades redder when I felt his toned chest touch my bare back. Giotto-nii nibbled on my ear then slowly ran his tongue down to my neck, and I shuddered again, leaning my head to the side to grant my brother better access to what he wanted. I felt his rough, yet careful, hands come around my front, sliding down until he found what he was looking for. **_

_**Giotto-nii's lips tickled my ear again as he spoke, "I want you, Tsunayoshi..."**_

A cold shiver ran through my body while I ran my thumb over the tip of my leaky cock. "N-ngh, G-Giotto-n-nii.." I knew I was going to hold out much longer.

My mouth opened as I started panting, the end of my shirt falling back into place. I kept repeating my brother's name over and over while I pumped myself harder and faster, my imagination going into overdrive. _Giotto-nii was here with me, on my bed, our bodies covered with sweat. He was panting, his warm breath ghosting my ear and neck. I had my legs wrapped around his powerful waist , driving my brother deeper as he buried his cock inside my greedy hole repeatedly, making me scream out bliss towards the heavens._ With one final stroke, and a mental image of Giotto leaning over me, whispering my name over and over in that sooth voice of his, I let my head fall back against the edge of my bed as I came all over my hand. I rode the waves of ecstasy my shameful activity created and I kept my eyes closed while I panted heavily. This was _so_ messed up.

"I...I am so gross." I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. I felt like breaking down and crying like the dame pervert that I was. With a heavy sigh, I used my somewhat clean hand to turn my PS3 then went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror; I was too disgusted with myself.

* * *

My body was still shaking from the force of my sinful orgasm. I dragged myself back to my room just as my phone started to vibrate. I don't remember setting it on vibrate, but I let it slide. I grabbed my phone off the charger, flipped it open without looking at the caller ID then pressed talk.

"Hello?"

_"Heyyy, Tsuna-chi. I can see the house."_ It was Giotto! I thought my heart stopped beating, but apparently I was still alive.

"Y-You're here?" I asked him. Without waiting for an answer, I ran from my room, literally flying down the stairs, which resulted in me landing on my face. I cursed then scrambled up to my feet to get to the door, yanking it open. When I opened the door, my Giotto-nii stood right in front of me. He blinked twice before smiling down at me, ruffling my hair. I closed my eyes and allowed a soft giggle to escape me as I bathed in his warm presence.

"Told ya I was coming back, didn't I?" He was still smiling. God, I missed that smile.

I felt overjoyed, a huge grin spreading across my face. "Giotto-nii!" I jumped into his arms, hugging him with all the strength I had. Our phones were still on, but we just stood there holding each other. He had one hand in my overly messy hair while the other was wrapped around me. For the second time today, I felt like crying. Only this time, it would've been out of joy. "I missed you, Giotto-nii."

"I missed you too, Tsuna." I froze for a split second. _'D-Did…Did he just call me by my name?' _My heart felt like it was going to explode.

We pulled away, closed our phones then I dragged him in the house. He set his bags down and kept smiling at me. Now it felt weird.

I laughed, crossing my arms. "Why are you staring at me?"

He shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about, Tsuna-chi." Well, at least he was back to normal, as normal as Giotto-nii can be anyway.

"Yeah, right. You want something?"

He chuckled, giving up on his little act. "Wanna tell me who your crush is now?" His smile widened.

_'Oh, great. I was afraid of this.'_ My earlier activity flashed before my eyes, and I shook my head. "N-no way, Giotto-nii. Forget it." I laughed, running up the stairs.

"Tsk, c'mon. Tell me!" He chased after me. Of course, he runs faster than I do. Damn him and his long legs! By the time I reached the top, he was right behind me.

I ran into my room and turned around only to find Giotto-nii right in front of me. With a cool smirk, he shoved me back onto my bed then jumped on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head and sat on my lower stomach. Since he was stronger than me, I was pretty much stuck there. This would've, literally, been a dream come true, but I wasn't about to confess like this.

I sighed and tried to glare up at my brother. "I'm not telling you."

"How about this," he started. "I'll ask you some questions about him. Maybe, I can guess who he is."

The little Tsuna in my head was going into a panic attack, running around in circles, pulling his hair, screaming, _"No, no! That's what I'm afraid of! Baka Giotto-nii~". _I, on the other hand, just blushed and gave a short nod.

"Does he go to our school?" he asked.

"Giott-" He cuts me off.

"Answer," he demanded.

I sigh, irritated. "Yeah, he does." He smiled and I glared at him. I'm pretty sure my glares weren't even working at this point, and to Giotto, they probably looked like pouts.

"What grade is he in?"

Again, here comes little Tsuna_. "Don't answer, don't answer that! He's gonna find out!" _I know my face went pale because he had a concerned look on his face. "You know you can tell me who he is."

"N-No, I can't."

He looked disappointed then sighed. "Just tell me what grade he's in."

Well, I could probably just tell him that. "12th."

He smiled. "So, he's in my grade?"

I closed my eyes, trying to avoid my brother's gaze. "Mhmm."

"See, that wasn't so hard." He was still on top of me, and my heart was beating extremely fast. My face was burning, and I felt like I was shaking. "I won't bug you anymore, for now." He ended with his signature laugh.

I let out a small, forced laugh then opened my eyes. I watched him climb off of me then he held out his hand, offering to help me up. I smiled, taking his hand in mine. As soon as our skin met, I felt electric shocks flood through my entire body. His skin was so soft and warm. When I was standing in front of him, for some reason, my eyes were glued to his lips. I tried to push down the urge to lean up and kiss him, but I was stuck. I finally looked him in the eye and saw him looking down at me. I felt nervous, and he was giving me an awkward look. _'Oh shit, now what?'_ I screamed at myself.

Thankfully, he just ignored it and moved on. "So, what do you want to do, Tsuna-chi?" he questioned me.

Now things felt awkward. I need to be more careful. It just keeps getting harder and harder to keep it all locked up inside. I took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. I really should call Gokudera-kun and tell him about this.

"What could we do? Watch a movie? You're the one that just got back, so you could pick." I felt odd; I couldn't seem to look him in the eyes for too long. When I spoke to him, I immediately tried to focus on other things.

"I guess we could watch some T.V." He stood there just a few inches from me; thinking about...whatever ran through his head. "Wanna watch your favorite show," he asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "Yeah, sure."

We went downstairs to watch _Durarara! _and we sat next to each other on the couch. I had a hard time focusing on the show, since I was so close to him, the smell of mandarin oranges filling my senses. I bounced my leg up and down and chewed on my bottom lip, nervously. Finally, he spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee to stop its bouncing.

I stopped chewing on my lip and looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I guess." I looked back at the T.V.

* * *

After we finally finished all the episodes of _DRRR!__, _I was yawning and starting to doze off. The ending was somewhat of a disappointment, but at least I got to see Izaya and Shizuo's last fight; it was pretty epic. I was just about to fall asleep, when Giotto-nii patted my leg. "Come on, Tsuna-chi. Let's go to bed."

Not really thinking about anything, I let my brother carry me upstairs. He put me down and I started to go to my room, but he stopped me. "Heh, come sleep in my room. We haven't had a sleep over in a long time." He smiled, making me smile back.

"Okay, Giotto-nii." We went into his room and he closed the door behind us.

I watched him walk over next to his bed and with his back to me, he pulled his blue shirt up over his head. I stood there by the foot of his bed and watched him slide his jeans down. He turned around and grinned at me. "You gonna sleep in your jeans?" He laughed.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. I was sleepy, so sue me. I forced a laugh, "Shut up." I felt a little strange with him watching me undress. I turned my back to him and took off my sweat pants and t-shirt off. He got into his full-sized bed then pulled two thin sheets over himself. He smirked and patted the right side of the bed, motioning for me to lay down. With a heavy blush, I crawled into the bed and under the thin sheets with him. It was slightly unnerving, since I could feel the warmth coming from him.

We started useless pillow talk, which lasted for about two hours then I turned over onto my side. A few minutes went by and I thought that Giotto-nii probably went to sleep. He surprised me when I felt him wrap his arm around my chest and his warm, toned chest pressed against my back. "Mm, I really missed you, Tsuna-chi." I could feel his minty breath caress the back of my neck.

I giggled softly, letting my body relax against my brother's. "Hehe, yeah. I missed you too, Giotto-nii." I smiled to myself._ 'It's nice being so close to him,'_ I thought. We just laid there, while I listened and felt him breath in and out. He moved his hand down to my arm, close to my chest as he let his fingers run lightly over my skin. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed, and also a little excited. The little Tsuna in my head was, once again, having a small meltdown. This time I agreed with him. '_Oh holy crap, I want to try and kiss him so bad! I'm so freakin' terrified, but I don't want to wait any longer. I don't think I can hold it in for long.'_

I thought for a moment then decided to just go for it. _'Okay, here it goes. If anything goes wrong then I can just blame it on me being sleepy. God, I'm so scared.'_ I nervously sat up and turned over onto my right side. My body shook with excitement, or maybe that was just nerves, as I looked into Giotto-nii mesmerizing, sky blue eyes. My breathing quickened as I leaned in closer to him. I put left arm down, elbow against the bed then placed my right arm on the other side of him. He stared at up me, not blinking.

"T-Tsuna?" He asked with curious wide eyes. He placed his hands on both of my shoulders just as I was mentally beating myself to hell and back. _'Stupid, stupid Dame-Tsuna! Hurry up and do it. And for the love of everything sacred, do NOT cry!'_

My eyes went blurry with tears right after that thought crossed my mind. "I'm s-sorry, Giotto-nii," I whispered, closing my eyes. I leaned in to close the space between our faces and pressed my lips to his. I felt Giotto's grip tightened on my shoulders, and I felt his lips quiver against mine. _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' _My arms started shaking, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Pulling away slowly, I kept my head bent, my chestnut bangs covering my eyes as tears continued to run down my face. I was straddling his legs, so I kept both hands on either side of him, my arms ramrod straight. I started to shook as I tried to keep myself from sobbing like I wanted to. My brother didn't need to see me breakdown after he rejects me, and I honestly don't know why I didn't run out of the room as soon as I broke the kiss. I shuddered and shook my head slowly. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, G-Giotto-nii. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry….p-p-please don't h-hate me. _P-Please_. I tried…I t-tried s-so hard.." I stopped, not able to talk anymore.

I heard the bed creak and I tilted my head up a little, looking at him through the strands of hair that was covering my face. He sat up and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I looked down again, cursing myself. This was it; Giotto, my Giotto-nii, was about to yell at me, curse me to hell and back and shove me away for being so disgusting. All I could say was "I'm sorry" over and over again. I didn't want him to hate me, I wouldn't be able to live if my brother never talked to me again, but I knew that this would've happened. I was expecting this all along. What I wasn't expecting was for him to cup my chin in his warm, right hand. He tilted my head up so that my dampened honey eyes looked deep into his beautiful, blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Giotto-nii," I repeated.

"Hmph." He gave me a small smile, another thing I wasn't really expecting at a time like this. "Don't be." And just like that, I was left confused; I tilted my head, as much as I was allowed to with him holding my chin, and gave him a questioning look. His smile widened, turning into a smirk, as he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I held my breath in shock. _'W-Wh-Wha? He's..Giotto-nii is kissing me back?'_ I thought, my body frozen in place. Giotto took his left hand and held the back of my head, pressing his lips harder against mine. I felt myself relax as our lips moved together as I placed both of my arms around his neck, holding him. He released my chin and moved it to caress my sides.

I released my breath through my nose, and it came out as a sigh, as I closed my eyes. _'Oh god, I love him...I love him so much.'_ A few seconds passed, and he pulled away. I looked at him shyly, but also slightly curious as to what was about to happen. We both pulled our arms back and looked at each other for a moment.

"So," Giotto started with a laugh. "When did this all start? You liking me, I mean," he asked with a smile.

"Umm…r-remember that n-night in the pool? Y-Your birthday," I said with a heavy blush.

Suddenly, he threw back his head and laughed loudly. It kinda freaked me out, but I didn't question it. When he was done with his 'I am Kira' laugh moment, he replied. "Hmm, I should've known. You were actin' pretty goofy, ya know?" He paused. "You should've told me, Tsuna," he said with a serious voice.

I sighed. "I was afraid. Damn near terrified."

"I know. So was I." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged it off. "I thought I was some kind of sick fuck for having the hots for my little brother," he laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

I couldn't stop the girly giggle that spilled from my lips. "Did you really just say, 'the hots'?" I smiled at him. "You need to stop watching those old '90's movies with Those Bovino brothers."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, but," he paused, leaning in closer to me, and my cheeks burned. "You're just so damn cute. I can't help but use old '90's lingo around you if you makes you blush like that." He grinned.

I pushed him back, trying to save myself the embarrassment of my face exploding. "Ah! Stop it, Giotto-nii!" I turned my face away, trying to hide my embarrassment. As you figured, my plan wasn't working.

He grabbed my left hand and pulled it close to his face. My eyes widened slightly as I watched him kiss the tip of my middle finger. I looked up to meet his gaze and something changed in his eyes. I've only seen this look one other time, and it was when he was dating some girl named Daniela. He looked in the _mood_.

_'Oh g-god, is this really happening?'_ I gulped, letting my mouth hang open as he licked the tip of my finger. I stared at him as my heart began to beat faster, threatening to escape my chest. I felt extremely nervous and excited all at the same time. _'What's g-gonna happen n-now?' _Giotto slowly pushed my middle and index finger into his warm, wet mouth. I could feel his skillful tongue slide under and around my fingers; this caused me to inhale sharply, the blush on my face growing by the heavier by the second. My breathing became faster the more he licked my two fingers, running his tongue all over them, tasting and savoring me.

I tried to force another swallow down, but I was unsuccessful. I felt frozen. He pulled my fingers out of his mouth and leaned in close to me again. He pressed his warm mouth next to my ear then whispered, "Want me to lick you somewhere else, Tsuna-chi?" He nibbled on my earlobe playfully before he licked it.

I gasped then my eyes widened even more; they probably looked like saucers by now. I felt him run one of his hands down my side again, and I couldn't get my words out. "I-I don't….k-know, Giotto-n-nii….u-umm….." I felt so embarrassed to the extreme...oh god, now I'm talking like Onii-san! Can this get any worse?

After hearing my response, Giotto-nii positioned his face back in front of mine then pressed his lips firmly against mine. This kiss was different; it was a lot more intimate. I felt his tongue run over the seal of my lips, so I parted them willingly. Feeling his tongue in my mouth and moving against mine, was a weird, yet pleasant feeling. I closed my eyes to focus solely on our kiss. This is what I wanted. I was so glad that Giotto-nii wasn't mad at me, I'm glad he also accepted my feelings with open arms. I was feeling light-headed from the intensity of the kiss, and I was being overwhelmed.

I'm not sure how it happened, but I ended up laying on my back with my brother on top of me, our heads at the end of his bed. We stayed in each others arms, literally trying to eat our way through the other, for what felt like hours then Giotto ended our kiss. He pulled his head up and just looked at me for a moment, running his fingers through my chestnut colored hair with one of his hands. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I love you, Tsuna."

I smiled and at that moment I felt so happy, tears formed in my eyes. I actually let myself cry this time.

"I love you too, Giotto-nii."

He leaned back down, gave me a peck on the lips then rolled off to lay beside me. As I laid wrapped in my brother's arms, we drifted off to sleep with only the sound of our heartbeats and breathing that seemed to be in sync.

* * *

**Decima: Holy crap, this was the longest chapter I've written so far. I actually like this one, and I thought it was so cute! You all agree, ne? Well, Tsuna confessed and Giotto accepted, and even returned, his feelings. However, what will happen the next morning? What will happen to the Sawada siblings? Hopefully the next chapter will be done before I get distracted again. **

**On another note, I'm somewhat embarrassed on my other story. I can't believe I wrote that, but I'm glad people have read it and favored it. Lol, I feel so loved~**

**High school is almost starting again, and that sucks. So, I have college and high school to deal with...which means, not that much time to update. However, I will try my best to post a couple of oneshots here and there. **

**-**_Decima :)_


	6. Can't Catch a Break

**A/N: *shakes head* Shame on me; I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be studying for my Composition final. Yeah, I love you all that much. Not much to say about this chapter, so just ahead and read it.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to ButterFree (AKA CupidKirby) and InDifferentYuki-chan! I'm glad you both love the story so much. **

**Warning: Perverted, smexy Giotto XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6| Can't Catch a Break**

* * *

The next morning, I expected everything to go back to normal. Nuts would wake me up by playfully biting and scratching my face. If that didn't happen then my Giotto-nii would sneak in and tickle me, causing me to roll around in my bed, giggling like crazy and getting tangled up in my sheets while I tried to get away. It was funny how both "wake-up calls" resulted in me landing face first on the floor. No matter how many times it happened, it still embarrassed the hell out of me, but I got used to it over time.

With that being known, I was thoroughly shocked when I woke up in bed, in _Giotto-nii's_ bed, cuddled tightly into his chest. I could hear, not to mention feel, his steady breathing, so I knew he was still asleep. But still! I forgot about what happened last night, and I forgot that we were snuggled extremely close together while we were only wearing our boxers! My face blew up in a heated shade of red as I felt every inch of my brother's toned body pressed against my slender back, and I gulped.

This triggered a couple things to happen:

1. I was reminded of my dreams, which caused me to remember what I did right before Giotto-nii came home. The blush on my face grew 2 shades redder.

2. My body decided to go against my brain's better judgment. I leaned back, snuggling closer into my brother's warmth, which caused him to groan softly in his sleep. Once again, I gulped. His groan was right next to my ear, and his breath ghosting over my sensitive skin sent shivers up and down my spine, causing me to shudder.

Feeling his body pressed against my back really excited me. No surprise there, but still. I didn't know how to handle this close contant, even though I've been dreaming about it nonstop. I giggled softly, not wanting to wake my brother's peaceful slumber. I was happy; I had finally confessed my feelings to Giotto, and he not only accepted them, but he returned them! I didn't know what to do next, but I had a feeling Giotto-nii knew. Listening to his steady breathing was making me sleepy. Without waking him, I slowly turned over on my other side.

That was a big mistake.

My eyes widen comically as I stared at my brother's muscular chest. _'It should illegal to be that damn sexy,' _I mused, letting my wide eyes drink in every tight muscle on Giotto-nii's body. I bit my lip hard to hold back the moan that was trying so hard to escape. Just looking at his dangerous body made my cock hard and slightly leaky. The only thing that made this worse was that the summer heat made Giotto-nii sweat a bit in his sleep. My throat went dry and constricted as I stared at his slightly glistening body. I licked my dry lips as I watched a bead of sweat travel from his neck down to his chest before disappearing under the two thin sheets that covered us. If only I could just touch him without waking him...

"You know it's rude to stare at someone while they're sleeping, right, Tsuna-chi?"

His voice nearly scared me half to death, and I let out a girly shrieked, scrambling back to put some distance between us. "G-G-Giotto-n-nii! I-I'm sorr-HIIEE!" I scrambled back too far and ended up landing head first on Giotto's floor. "I-Itai..."

"Pffft! Hahaha, aww did little Tuna have an accident?"

Dame-Tsuna strikes again.

* * *

Ok, clearly I can't catch a break. Why? Because everything was just fine, until I let my mind wander to what happened earlier.

After I picked myself off of Giotto-nii floor, I grabbed my clothes then ran back to room like my boxers were lit on fire. I could still hear him laughing his stupid, sexy, blonde face off, but I ignored it. I let the little Tsuna in my head curse me our for about 5 minutes before I dragged myself to my closet. I needed a nice shower right about to now. Without really looking, I picked out some random, comfortable clothes then ran to the bathroom, just in a case a certain brother of mine decided to check on me. Quickly locking the door, I noticed that the bathroom was kinda like my best friend during this hectic period of my life. Pretty sad, ne?

I turned on the shower, adjusting the water slightly before stripping down and stepping in. I sighed blissfully, the warm water running over my body felt so good. Just like last time, I leaned back against the wall, letting my thoughts wander on their own accord.

Once again, I made myself look so stupid in front my brother! He was probably still laughing at me. _'Well, at least he's back to his normal self, right? He isn't acting weird around me or anything,' _I told myself. Giotto-nii was still able to smile, laugh and joke around with me like he normally did, and I was happy for that. My feelings didn't really change how he treated me as a brother or a friend. The only thing that was different was the fact that we both are able to express our feelings for each other. Last night was an example of-

_'Ohh no! Don't even think about last night, Dame-Tsuna!'_ I shook my head quickly. The Tsuna in my head was right; thinking about _that_ was going to get me in some seriously embarrassing situations.

I pushed myself off the wall then started to wash myself. I tried my best to not think of the previous night, or my dreams. Both were damn near impossible to forget, but I had to at least try. Dame-Tsuna or not. With my soapy hands, I smacked my cheeks in determination. I just have to keep reminding myself that, _'It's got to be kept a secret. To other people, Giotto-nii and I are only close brothers. Nothing more, nothing less.' _

I could so do this.

However, all my concentration was broken when I heard a knock at the door. "Yo, Tsuna-chi~ I need to take a piss. I'm gonna pick the lock, so I'm comin' in whether you like it or not~"

"Wh-Wha? B-B-Baka Giotto, s-stop it!"

* * *

After that highly embarrassing moment in the bathroom, I found myself sitting at the kitchen table, glaring (pouting) at my breakfast. Giotto-nii was sitting next to me with a extremely playful smirk on his handsome face. _'Stupid, blonde pervert! I hope Reborn works you overtime during the new school year!' _

I sighed and as I remembered what happened. After my baka of a brother picked the locked, just like he said he was gonna do, I tried to run out of the bathroom while I was still wet. As you probably guessed, I tripped and slid across the bathroom floor on my wet ass, screaming, _"HIIEE!" _the whole way. My little escape gave Giotto-nii a prefect view of my bits and pieces, which made him laugh whole-heartedly. Highly embarrassing!

Once I got to my room, I dried myself off then started getting dressed. I slipped on my boxers, which were mostly white with red flames on the bottom then I pulled up my slightly loose, skinny jeans. I walked out of my room while I pulled my white t-shirt down.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Giotto was there looking at his phone, probably texting G. I took this time to admire him, and I blushed slightly. My brother made the most simple clothes look dangerously sexy. Giotto-nii was wearing a white button up shirt with his name written on the back in dark blue letters and some comfortable looking sweat pants. His blonde hair was messy as usual, but it looked good on him, and he was wearing his glasses. I repeat, dangerously sexy.

He noticed me staring at him and smiled at me. "You might wanna get a mop if you're gonna drool over the stairs, Tsuna-chi. Haha," he joked, walking into the kitchen to greet out parents. I blinked twice the quickly wiped my mouth, blushing heavily when I noticed that I was, in fact, drooling.

This brings us back to now. I refused to make eye contact with my brother, I kept playing with my napkin and I'm pretty sure my face was bright red. Just as I was about to start eating, I heard Giotto chuckle deeply at my angry (nervous) behavior. That really didn't help me since his deep chuckle sent chills of excitement down my spine.

I flinched, and slowly looked up at him, meeting his playful expression.

"You're makin' it a little obvious," He said, smirking.

I sighed and returned my gaze back to the rice and eggs. "Shut up, Gio-nii. I'm trying not to…." I trailed off.

Giotto chuckled again then reached over to ruffle my already messy hair. "It's no problem, Tsu-chi. You're just too cute when you're nervous. Besides," he paused then looked over his shoulder to see if mom or dad was looking in our direction before he leaned closer to me, my chocolate honey eyes locking intensely with his sky blue ones; the glass only intensified the color of his eyes. He lowered his voice to a deep, sexy whisper and said, "Only you and I know what 'happened' last night. And I wouldn't mind it if we continued later on."

I nodded, feeling heat rise into my cheeks as I pictured Giotto being so close and intimate with me. _'Someone help me...'_

* * *

We spent most of the day with our parents. It was nice; all we did was watch movies, ones that were appropriate for me to watch, and talked about Giotto-nii's trip. Well, it was mostly mom who was actually interested. Dad was only trying to get his oldest son to talk about the wine and women, and my mom didn't even at an eye at her husband's behavior. I was glad to see that both of us could keep up this act in front of our parents. We didn't want them to worry about us, so this was for the best.

Close to eleven, our parents went to bed. I yawned and decided it was about time to lay down. My brother agreed, and we headed for the stairs with me leading the way. Even in my sleepy haze, I could feel Giotto-nii's intense gaze on my back. When we reached the top, I felt that Giotto was close behind. I turned around slightly, looking up at him with sleepy, honey eyes.

He just shook his head and leaned closer to me, talking in that deep, sexy voice again. "You want to sleep in my room again, Tsuna?" His hand gripped my shoulder gently. I paused, practically brain dead, and felt his chest press up against my back. I could feel his breath ghosting over the right side of my neck and ear.

"G-Giotto-nii?" I stammered, trying to concentrate on an actually answer.

"You don't have to," he said, sounding disappointed. "I won't-"

I spun around quickly, facing him. "I want to!" I said, cutting him off. My response was somewhat louder than a whisper, and I know my reddened cheeks put strawberries to shame.

Giotto's eyes lit up with mischief, and a huge smile crawled across his face; my blush deepened. "Come on," he said, tugging on my hand as he led me to his room.

* * *

Once we were in his room, he shut and locked his door. I felt my body break out into a cold sweat, and the little Tsuna in my head going into another mini panic attack. Giotto-nii turned my way and I immediately looked down, not wanting to meet his vivid eyes. I listened as his feet dragged across his light blue carpet then I saw his feet placed in front of mine. A lump grew in my throat. I was fighting with myself, not knowing whether or not I wanted to see his expression.

His expressions could make or break me at this point.

With a quick sigh of confidence, I slowly lifted my eyes up his body from his feet to his chest. I stopped, taking another quick breath. After a short pause, I cautiously peeked up at his eyes through the chocolate colored bangs that covered my own eyes. Giotto-nii's eyes were gleaming from the street light shining in through the window, and it kinda made them look fiery orange. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of his face, eyes and hair illuminated by the street light. His eyes held so much love and compassion, and I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't tell what was on his mind. I had a few ideas, but…

Giotto exhaled heavily, and my stomach turned. _'Was he as nervous as I was?'_ I mentally shook my head. '_When was this nervousness gonna go away?' _Then he finally spoke, his voice somewhat shaky. "W-Wanna lay down?"

I quickly glanced towards the bed. It looked safe enough. "K-K-Kay." My voice was, obviously, shakier than his.

I climbed onto the bed first, lying down on my side then Giotto-nii laid down next to me so that we were facing each other. For awhile, we just stayed that way, with him rubbing my arm slowly. "You okay, Tsu-chi?" He laughed quietly.

I also giggled, blushing at the new nickname. "I think so."

"Nervous?"

"Only a little."

"Same here."

We laughed again nervously. At least the feeling was mutual.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Giotto asked.

"E-Eto…" I felt a little panicky. Can you blame me? "I don't know, Gio-nii. What do you want to do?"

"Heh, "He laughed again, sounding nervous. "Anything is fine. I just want Tsuna to be comfortable."

My mind froze at that, and my hands started to shake. I felt….hot. Like my body was suddenly lit with on fire, but it wasn't overwhelming. _'Giotto...'_

What will happen now?

Will we just kill like last night?

Or will we go further?

Do I _want_ to go further yet?

My thinking stopped when I felt his forehead press against mine. "You feel kinda hot," he said in a low, thoughtful voice.

_'Yeah, I wonder why,'_ I thought. "Just nervous, Gio-nii…"

"Mm." He squeezed my arm slightly.

Even though we haven't done anything yet, I was still worried about something. If, and when, we go further than this, could I hide it from our parents as well as Giotto could? I wish we could act like a real couple. Just like my dreams, but we can't. At least, not yet. Would this even work out? Could we find a way to live together forever, and not have people getting suspicious? I suppose that we would eventually have to tell our parents. Their reactions...oh god, I have no clue what to expect from them. I can worry about that later.

Right now, I'm just going to think about the person I loved…who has been staring at me for the past 3 minutes now.

"Tsuna-chi?"

"Hmm?"

"Take your clothes off."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widen. '_W-Was he s-s-serious?'_ My brother just blatantly told me to take my clothes off. I felt so alive, it was crazy! The flame from earlier was spreading, covering me in warmth. Until, _'__W-Wait! If I'm naked….t-that means G-Giotto-nii will be t-t-touching me. HOLY-! Ok, ok, I have to stay calm.'_

It took a second from my brain to remember how to function. "Y-Yeah, s-sure…." With a soft, _'Hiiee', _I got up out of bed then pulled my shirt over my head. _'Ha, that wasn't so hard.'_

"Want me to take mine off too?" Giotto asked.

I paused in the middle of undoing my jeans. "Yeah, if you want to," I whispered.

I saw him move off the bed. I focused on sliding my jeans and boxers down together, while trying not to fall over, or pass out. Which ever came first. I stayed standing there until I heard Giotto-nii slide under the thin covers on the bed. "You comin'?" he asked eagerly.

"Mhmm." I slid under the covers with him then he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. I loved this feeling of us basking in each others warmth, our skin pressed together. I wanted to touch him, so I placed a hand on his arm. In return, his hand felt my side, ran down my thigh then back up my side.

"Your skin is soft, Tsuna-chi." He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. "Just like a girl."

I smiled at that. I rubbed my thumb back and forth across his shoulder. "So is yours, Gio-nii."

He shuddered then, all of a sudden, his lips slammed into mine, causing me to grip his shoulder tightly. This kiss was much more heated than the last kiss we shared. He hungrily pressed his lips to mine, and I willingly parted them. Giotto-nii's tongue danced fiercely with mine, moving deeper into my mouth as he worked me over. Our breathing quickened as did my pulse as I found myself being pushed down onto my back while our kiss continued. It seemed like his hands were everywhere as he held me.

He started running his right hand up and down my back, pressing hard or sometimes clawing at my skin slightly, making my body tremble deliciously against my brother's toned body. He worked that hand up to my neck, holding and tilting the back of my head to deepen our kiss. His right hand worked in tune with his breathing as I felt him spreading my knee's further apart. His hand gently slid down my side, down to my lower back, down my…virgin hole.

I clenched and squeaked out in surprise, which made him chuckle into our kiss. My cheeks became dangerously hot, and I felt like I was gonna pass out. I exhaled through my nose, my mouth opening more and Giotto took my lower lip between his teeth. His hand crept around to my front side. I opened my eyes wide as his fingers brushed against my inner thigh. My breath caught as he got closer to….

Then it was all over.

Suddenly, Giotto-nii's eyes were closed right before a little bit of light lit up the room. His eyes snapped open as his hand froze in place. He quickly sat up in the bed, throwing the covers off me. We held our breaths and listened for….footsteps that were going down the hall, and getting closer! _'HIIEE! I knew it! We're gonna get caught!'_ Giotto shot out of the bed, pulling on his boxers. I quickly did the same. However, my erection made that kinda difficult….

"Tsuna, lay back down," Giotto quietly demanded of me. I did what he said and pulled the thin covers over me. I saw that the front of his boxers were bulged out slightly before he turned. With his back to me he pulled his jeans back up.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Giotto answered calmly.

" 'Yasu-kun is Tsuna in there? He's not in his room." It was our dad. No one ever calls Giotto "Yasu-kun" and gets away with it expect our parents.

"Yeah, he's sleeping though," Giotto replied while looking over at me. He looked a little panicky, but his voice stayed calm; as always he had good control over himself when it came to situations like this.

"Oh, alright then. Sleep well, 'Yasu-kun." Then he walked off. We waited for the light in the hallway to shut off. When it was dark again, I heard Giotto-nii sigh.

I swallowed then coughed slightly; my throat seemed so dry. "You ok?" I asked.

Giotto took in a deep breath then looked back, smiling lazily at me. "Yeah, he just scared the shit outta me is all."

"Yeah, I bet." I heard him unzip his jeans then he crawled into bed again. He laid back next to me, both of us on our backs. "So?" I asked.

"Kinda freaked out now?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah. W-Wanna just…." I trailed off.

"Go to sleep? I guess so…." He sounded disappointed. "We could try this again some other time."

"Agreed." I reached down for his hand and laced our fingers together.

"Well this sucks," he sighed.

"Heh, sorry."

"Hmph, it's not your fault."

"Hm." I squeezed his hand then he tightened his hand around mine in return.

"Love you, Tsu-chi."

"Love you too, Gio-nii."

"Try not to have wet dreams about me, y'dig?" He said with a chuckle.

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

_'That's easier said than done, Giotto-nii...'_

* * *

***tries not to laugh* Hehe, I'm not even gonna say anything. I know what I did, and why. So, you'll just have to wait until chapter 7 to see what happens next. Will Tsuna and Giotto ever fully act upon their desires for each other? Or will cock-blockers keep popping up our of nowhere? Should I throw Hibari and Mukuro into the mix, or just keep this simply like it is? **

**Press that blue button and tell me what you think~**


	7. Sorry for wasting your time

**A word from the Decima**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still around. I know you're all looking forward to chapter 7, but I'm up my neck in distractions-college exams and my mother, just to name a few. I've also been working on a "Just Because I Can" sequel and a little something else for the holidays. Be sure to keep a look out for that, and I should be posting chapter 7 by the end of the month.**

**But just because I love all of you, here's a sneak peek:**

_"Don't even joke like that." I glared (pouted) at my brother as he smirked at me. "Learn to knock, Giotto-nii," I whined. I straightened my clothes then stood up from my bed._

_"You're in no position to be bossing me around," he laughed. "Maybe you should thank me for switching chores with you."_

_"When do you ever ask for a 'thank you'," I mumbled, shaking my head. Don't know how going to the store could do that a person, but this **is **my Giotto-nii we're talking about. _

_"Since just now, little brother."_

_With a sigh and a slight smile, I walked over to him and ran my fingers through my messy chestnut locks. "Thank you for switching chores with me, Gio-nii." He's never asked for any thanks before, but I mentally shrugged it off as him just being the teasing older brother that he is._

_"Aww, Tsuna-chi. I was more than happy to switch with you," he replied, his playful smirk unwavering. My cheeks flushed a bit as Giotto-nii tilted his head slightly, causing his gorgeous, blonde hair to sway. Once again, I'm so glad that my whole love-confession hadn't messed up our brotherly relationship. If anything, it made us closer. _

_I laughed softly and copied my brother's head movement while winking at him. "Is there any way I can repay you?" Immediately after those words left my mouth, I seriously wished I could've shoved them back in. I quickly closed my eyes, mentally face-palming myself for how dame I can be sometime, then clapped my hands together in front of my face in a "forgive me" motion. Of course, I was joking, but the way I could feel Giotto staring at me, I doubted he knew that. Can't have him getting any ideas, can we? "Ehehe, I was just kidding, ya know?"_

**There's your sneak peek, now stay tuned for the actually chapter. *waves***

**Love, VongolaDecima027**


End file.
